Stop crying your heart out
by VoidMyla
Summary: Louis Weasley passe son réveillon seul.


**Hello !  
Au début, cet OS devait être publié le 31 décembre et puis je me suis dis que quand même, ça serait un peu trop déprimant, donc le voilà !  
** **Disclaimer : J'ai vraiment besoin de le dire ? Je n'ai pour moi que cette histoire, tout le reste de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Playlist :** _Stop crying your heart out_ \- Oasis  
 _Wonderwall_ \- Oasis

* * *

Assis sur les planches de la tour d'Astronomie, Louis Weasley, premier du nom, observait les étoiles. Quand il était gamin, il rêvait de devenir astronaute, ce métier moldu qui lui permettrait de visiter enfin la voûte céleste qui le fascinait depuis toujours. Le blond eu une petite pensée sur le fait que c'était bien triste de passer le soir du 31 décembre en haut d'une tour avec une bouteille de whisky Pur feu. Ça pouvait même avoir son petit côté dramatique et suicidaire. Cependant, Louis éloigna bien vite cette pensée importune de son esprit pour se recentrer sur les étoiles. Ce soir il ne voulait pas penser à sa famille, à Poudlard et à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, il y songeait bien assez le reste du temps. Ce soir, il voulait s'envoler, espérer et ne pas pleurer.

Louis Owen Weasley était né la même année que James Sirius Potter, en 2005. Année qui signa également le divorce de ses parents et le déménagement de sa mère à Manchester. Victoire, Dominique et Louis vivaient avec elle et ne voyaient leur père qu'un week-end sur deux. Louis n'était pas gêné le moins du monde par ce mode de fonctionnement, n'ayant toujours connu que cela. Cependant, l'acclimatation avait été bien plus compliquée pour Dominique et Victoire qui avaient alors quatre et cinq ans à l'époque. Ces dernières étaient très attachées à leur père et au côté Weasley de la famille, se sentant bien plus proches d'eux que des Delacour. Que de leur mère. Et ce fossé se creusa au fil des années, entre Fleur et ses filles, mais aussi entre Louis et ses sœurs et plus généralement, avec les Weasley et Potter.

En effet, là où Victoire et Dominique avaient prit la plupart des caractéristiques physiques et comportementales de leur famille paternelle, Louis ressemblait bien plus à sa mère ainsi qu'à sa tante Gabrielle. Calme, posé, avec un côté légèrement prétentieux et frondeur, rêveur, totalement dans son monde, curieux de tout... Voilà les termes qui étaient souvent associés au cadet des trois enfants de Fleur et Bill. Bon après, ses cousins avaient plutôt tendance à l'appeler "Rat de bibliothèque", "Lèche-cul" ou plus simplement "Petit con", mais ce n'est qu'un détail n'est-ce-pas ?

Tout ça pour dire que les enfants Weasley/Delacour passèrent leur enfance séparés. Là où Dominique et Victoire se rendaient dès qu'elles le pouvaient chez leurs oncles et tantes, leur père ou leurs grands-parents par cheminette, Louis avait fait de la maison de sa tante et de la bibliothèque moldue de Manchester, ses repères où il n'hésitait pas à se rendre à chaque occasion. Et c'était sans doute ça qui avait créé la véritable rupture entre Louis et ses cousins. Ne les ayant jamais suivis durant son enfance, lorsqu'il entra à Poudlard, il était déjà trop tard. Et la célèbre école de magie ne fit qu'empirer le phénomène... Avec le concours de James Potter.

Comme nous l'avons déjà dit, les deux enfants étaient nés la même année, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui les reliaient avec leur lien de parenté. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre autant physiquement qu'au niveau du caractère. En effet, là où Louis était calme et posé, James était exubérant et bruyant, là où le blond se faisait plus discret, le brun se faisait remarquer de toute l'école de par ses frasques et ses blagues qui amusaient plus le corps enseignant qu'autre chose, leurs rappelant certainement deux jumeaux roux et des certains Maraudeurs. Même leurs maisons n'étaient pas les mêmes. En même temps, Louis était bien le seul de la famille Weasley à avoir atterri à Poufsouffle. Quoi que non, Hugo l'avait rejoint, trois ans plus tard. Mais lui s'entendait avec le reste de la famille.

Mais après tout, Louis savait déjà qu'il partait perdant face à James et ce, avant même d'arriver à Poudlard. C'est vrai. L'école était déjà peuplée de Weasley tandis que James était le premier Potter qui débarquait depuis des années. Le fils du Sauveur du monde sorcier, le premier enfant du Golden Boy. Il était évident qu'il serait l'attraction et que Louis passerait totalement inaperçu. Lui qui avait passé une enfance plutôt solitaire, entouré de bouquins, il avait espéré que cela changerait une fois arrivé à Poudlard. Il n'en était rien. Bien sûr, Louis avait réussi à se faire quelques amis au fil des ans, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. En fait, ils étaient plus comme... Des camarades avec qui le blond appréciait passer du temps.

Et puis un autre élément avait contribué à placer Louis dans l'ombre. L'étrange capacité de James et Fred à organiser des fêtes parfaitement illégales au sein de l'école. Des fêtes dont tout le monde s'arrachait les invitations. Sauf que Louis ne s'entendait pas avec Fred, loin s'en faut. Trop blagueur, trop bruyant, trop m'as-tu-vu. Alors, Fred s'arrangeait toujours, avec la complicité silencieuse de James, pour que leur cousin ne soit pas présent. C'est pour ça que Louis était seul en haut de cette tour et pas dans la salle sur demande avec les autres. Avec ses quelques connaissances. Avec une grande majorité de sa famille qui ne l'appréciait pas. C'était souvent ainsi dans les grandes lignées comme les Weasley. Un bouc émissaire était requis pour maintenir la cohésion et la bonne entente dans le reste de la famille. Et c'était tombé sur lui malheureusement.

Louis soupira et se laissa finalement choir en arrière. Sa tête tournait trop pour qu'il reste assis. Il continua à observer les étoiles, tâtant autour de lui pour retrouver sa bouteille. Sentant enfin le goulot sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il l'attrapa maladroitement et la porta à ses lèvres, redressant légèrement la tête pour éviter d'en mettre partout. Il avait dix-sept ans, pas d'amis, sa famille le haïssait et il était seul le soir du réveillon. Habituellement, il rentrait chez lui à chaque vacances, mais cette année il était sensé passer Noël et le nouvel an avec son père, mais surtout avec ses cousins et il ne s'en sentait pas l'envie. Si seulement il avait su que les autres rejetons Weasley avaient décidé de passer leurs vacances à Poudlard ! Tout aurait pu être différent. Mais non.

Louis entendit les premières notes du carillon résonner dans l'immense château de pierre. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix. Onze. Douze. Puis tout fût de nouveau silence autour de lui, ses oreilles percevant seulement le souffle du vent et sa respiration qui ne lui avait jamais semblé si bruyante. Il savait que des cris de joie et des embrassades devaient résonner quelques étages plus bas. Mais ici, c'était le calme absolu. Louis avait vécu le passage à cette nouvelle année seul, en tête à tête avec les étoiles. Cette pensée amena un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il le savait. Même si c'était dur depuis des années, il avait encore toute sa vie devant lui. Dans deux ans, Poudlard prendra fin et il pourra faire ce qu'il désire de sa vie. Dans deux ans, il sera libre et il pourra reprendre de zéro. Faire des études moldues si ça lui chante. Partir loin de l'Angleterre, quitter sa famille et s'ouvrir au reste du monde.

Un sourire un peu plus franc s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Louis Weasley. Il savait qu'il en était capable, il savait que c'était à sa portée. Il savait que là-bas, loin d'ici, le plus loin possible, il réussirait. Il savait qu'il pourrait être heureux. Il n'avait qu'à attendre, après tout, son destin lui tendait les bras.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas si vous avez repéré des fautes, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une erreur !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
